<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Soft. by misslucyfierce</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29370072">Soft.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslucyfierce/pseuds/misslucyfierce'>misslucyfierce</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mayans M.C. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:34:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29370072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslucyfierce/pseuds/misslucyfierce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miguel Galindo/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Soft.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You stumbled through the hall as the knocks rang in your ears. The locks felt like a puzzle - teasing your sleepy brain as you leaned against the door frame and gazed on him with hooded eyes. </p><p>“Hi,” Your sleep voice, muffled and soft, made his heart drop - its sweetness rushing over him, calming the sizzle beneath his skin. “I’m cold.” You turned, padded back towards the hall, as he followed you - toeing off his black sneakers and stripping with each step towards your bedroom. </p><p>Your scent rushed him - sweet florals drowning him in relaxation. He craved your presence, the curve of your body against his - your plump ass pushed into him, teasing him with each twist and turn in the night. You sank onto the mattress - your legs kicking back the blankets to the empty space beside you. The cheap coiled springs cushioned by three mattress pads and the best sheets Wal-Mart could offer called his name and felt like home. His bedroom felt sterile - cold and empty. The bed was hard and never got warm, but your bed swallowed him and tangled you together - limbs wrapped together pulling each other close. </p><p>“Mikey,” Your head lulled against the pillow as you reached for him in the emptiness. </p><p>His joggers fell to the floor as he climbed into bed - the thick mattress dipping under his weight as he slid beside you. His head fell into the pillow - his eyes fluttering as you rolled into him, draping your arm over his chest as his hands threaded through your hair. His fingers raked across your scalp, raising goosebumps as his breathing slowed, true peace rushing through his veins. </p><p>Sleep came quickly as he melted into the softness and warmth and you.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>